


No More Secrets

by Writtenonmybody



Series: What Happens Next [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody
Summary: Poe, Finn, and Rey embraced one another in the tightest circle any of them had ever known.  A life of isolation and war ending, inextricably, not in death but in completion.  Arms around each other Poe and Rey grasped hands holding Finn as he sobbed.  23 years of humanity beaten out of him burst forth as he held the two people he loved most in the world, his first and only family...Long after others had left, the three still stood unwilling to let go, still in disbelief that they had all survived, that they still had each other.  They needed to hear each other’s stories, what had happened when they separated.  And there were other things, things they needed to share.Poe took a deep breath as Finn’s trembling had subsided and Rey’s grip had loosened, though neither let go.“What happens now?  Do I speak first?  Do you speak first?”
Relationships: Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Shara Bey & Poe Dameron, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Series: What Happens Next [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120826
Kudos: 8





	No More Secrets

Poe, Finn, and Rey embraced one another in the tightest circle any of them had ever known. A life of isolation and war ending, inextricably, not in death but in completion. Arms around each other Poe and Rey grasped hands holding Finn as he sobbed. 23 years of humanity beaten out of him burst forth as he held the two people he loved most in the world, his first and only family.

Around them others nodded, shook hands, hugged and kissed, and slowly drifted away to rest, to eat, to cry, to be together, to be alone, as each one needed after escaping death, after ending war. Thousands of ships stood empty, only a small number bearing the sign and symbol of the Resistance, the others had landed here after the battle. A crazy assortment of freighters, cruisers, bounty hunter crafts, old Rebel fighters trundled out of backyards and lifted from museums, past, present, and the gathering of individuals from a thousand planets becoming one people to throw off tyranny. For good? They could only pray.

Long after others had left, the three still stood unwilling to let go, still in disbelief that they had all survived, that they still had each other. They needed to hear each other’s stories, what had happened when they separated. And there were other things, things they needed to share.

Poe took a deep breath as Finn’s trembling had subsided and Rey’s grip had loosened, though neither let go. 

“What happens now? Do I speak first? Do you speak first?” Poe babbled throatily. 

Finn laughed as Poe hoped he would. Rey rolled her eyes in mock irritation, as Poe hoped she would.

The three released just enough that they could each look into each other’s eyes. “What happened to you Rey?” Finn asked.

“I want to tell you,” and hearing Poe’s unspoken question she added, “Everything, together.”

“No more secrets,” Poe said looking at Rey and Finn.

“And I want to hear what happened to you,” Rey said.

“No more secrets,” Finn agreed.

>

The three walked slowly towards the base. They didn’t yet want to hear the questions of others. They wanted to talk to each other now, to get it out, like lancing a wound so that they could each have release. Rey had set up a Jedi corner in the caves but though secluded it was too open to the rest of the base. The core of the Resistance alive after Crait had been living in Tantine IV, General Organa’s diplomatic cruiser back when she was Princess Organa. When they started to grow in number, fighters moved into tents or cargo ships. Chewie, Rey, Poe, and Finn had taken to sleeping in the Falcon. Of course Lando had been flying it tonight but he and Chewie were still off celebrating with Jannah, Rose, and Maz. BB8 was off with R2D2, C3PO, and D-O. 

Poe watched Rey and Finn enter the Captain’s quarters ahead of him and wondered fleetingly how long he could convince them to stay together. His hand almost stroking Finn’s still tear-streaked face. There was a mirror just by the door. Poe liked to run his hands through his curly dark locks before he left for the next mission, imagining Han Solo doing the same when he had lived here. 

“I’ve got to wash my face,” Rey said catching a glimpse of her face still covered with the rubble of the Sith Empire. Rey ducked into the fresher, where one might expect there to be a mirror but there was none. 

Instead of the sink, Poe and Finn heard the water running for a shower. 

“Good thing there are clean towels,” Poe quipped as if it were a normal experience having a young woman suddenly showering in his quarters. Of course it had been a normal expeience once, but that was a long time ago. Before he’d joined the Resistance. Before he’d ever really been in love.

Turning to Finn Poe asked, “Want to help me cook?”

“I can’t cook,” Finn said automatically.

“I know,” laughed Poe bathing Finn in that smile that was sunlight and a dare. “I can show you how.”

“You can cook?” Finn failed to hide his surprise. Even after all they had shared, there was still so much they didn’t know about each other.

“I have unplumbed depths,” Poe said with a wink that even in his state of exhaustion drove up Finn’s temperature. Finn and Poe shifted to the galley. It was small and there wasn’t much there but Poe still managed to whip up something that smelled amazing. Poe wondered idly who cooked in the days of the Rebellion when it was Leia, Han, Chewie, and Luke on the ship. Leia. Poe’s grief weighed on him. Finn leaned slightly into his side as if he’d felt Poe sag with sadness.

When they returned to the Captain’s quarters, Rey emerged wearing Poe’s robe. 

“Awfully soft for a general,” she teased him.

“Decided you needed more than a facial scrub, did you?” Poe responded.

Finn started eating heartily, his natural enthusiasm returning. 

Rey apologized, “I don’t think I can eat.” She would be hungry later, starving. But right now they were really just starving for each other.

“We could go celebrate with the others, or sleep,” Poe offered.

“No, I want to get it out now. But, I’m not going first,” Rey stated decidedly. 

“I’m not going first,” Poe leapt in. Poe and Rey turned to Finn expectantly.

“Nerf-herders.”

Finn didn’t know where to start. 

Sensing his indecision Poe suggested, “You can start right after you risked your and Jannah’s life to rush after Rey and she threw you backwards and left us.”

“Poe!” Finn admonished him, protective of Rey as always.

“What?” Poe said. “Aren’t we supposed to be sharing our feelings?” 

“It’s alright,” Rey grimaced. “I can take Poe’s abandonment issues…After all, working through my own.”

“Okay then.” Finn gathered his courage. “We didn’t know where to go from there, so we came back here. But,” Finn took a sorrowful pause. “Leia had passed.” 

A moment of quiet grief settled between them. Yet Rey could feel Leia near, as if she were putting her arms around her children.

“She had appointed Poe General.” Then like a delighted child he told Rey, “Poe promoted me to General too!”

“Congratulations,” Rey smiled at Finn cheered by the way he could shine from his inner child and wondering if she could do that.

“I didn’t want to do it alone. I needed you with me,” Poe repeated the words he had said to Finn back then. Finn felt them go through him a hot flush burning, but he pushed it away just as he had done the first time Poe had said those words. 

“We realized that you were broadcasting the way to Exegol, so we could follow. A lot of people were afraid to go. There were so few of us still.” Finn gazed at Poe with pride. “But Poe’s gotten really good at speeches.” 

Poe laughed shaking his head ruefully. 

Finn continued, "Poe said, ‘Good people will follow you if you lead them.” Finn’s eyes shone. “You lead us.”

Afraid his eyes would betray him Poe concentrated on Rey. “Finn lead us. He had this amazing idea.”

Finn went off with the story of the battle, how he had led the ground crew with Jannah and Rose, how Poe had led in the sky. 

When Finn got to the part about the power returning to the ships, Poe said to Rey, “That was you, wasn’t it?” 

Rey’s slight smile was their answer. 

“I thought we were lost for a moment,” Poe’s voice was stricken with the remembered anguish. “But they came, from all over the galaxy, they came.”

“We had to find each other when we landed,” Finn said. He and Poe remembered sweetly that running hug, another running hug, another resurrection. “And then we found you.” Finn finished. Poe and Rey were still waiting. “A-a-and now we’re here,” Finn added confusedly.

“No more secrets we said,” Poe reminded him.

“You still on about that?” Finn asked.

“Maybe now’s a better time.” Poe was stubborn. He never forgot anything, especially anything having to do with Finn.

With some reluctance and some awe Finn admitted to them both, “I feel the Force. Not like you,” he said to Rey. “But it’s there. The Force stopped me that day on Tuanul the same way it stopped Jannah and her company. I didn’t feel it when Leia died, but I felt you die.” Finn stared at Rey with some confusion but continued. “The Force brought me to you, Rey, and you, Poe,” and then almost inaudibly, “to my destiny.”

Rey’s heart lifted. She had felt it, but now it was confirmed. 

Poe’s hurt was plain. “Why didn’t you want to tell me?” 

Finn stared down at his hands as if the answer or the courage to speak it might be held there. Finally, not looking up he said, “You’ve given me everything. My name, my humanity.”

“Your clothes,” Rey interjected remembering BB8 attacking Finn because he thought Finn had stolen Poe’s jacket. 

Finn lifted his burning eyes to Poe’s. “I was afraid that it would change the way you feel about me.” The air was thick with longing. 

“Nothing,” Poe choked, “could change the way I feel about you.”

Terror and desire flooded Finn, and he fled abruptly turning to Rey. “Your turn.”

Rey surveyed Finn for an excruciating period and decided it could wait. After all this was all tied together, as they were, as it always had been. “I want to tell you everything. Some of this you can share with others. But other parts – that’s just for us.” 

Poe and Finn nodded solemnly. 

“When I found Luke, that was the first time we connected - not just Kylo and I, but also Ben. We shared a lot of things – loneliness, abandonment, family betrayals, even though we were enemies and so far apart, we could touch.” Rey’s hand was raised in the air feeling once again the brush of Ben’s fingertips in that moment. 

Plunging on she tried to explain. “We didn’t know why. Snoke said he did it, but it was a lie. The Force connected us. We were a dyad.” 

Poe and Finn were trying not to flinch every time Rey said ‘we’, ‘us.’ It was hard to understand. They must have looked particularly confused. “Separate people. But one in the Force.” Rey could tell Finn and Poe still didn’t understand. But honestly, who really did? 

“I felt how he was haunted by what he did to Han. I thought he’d turn if I went to him. I thought he had when we killed Snoke. He reached for my hand, and I wanted to take it.” She couldn’t look at Poe or Finn, afraid she would see horror in their eyes. 

“But – I wanted to take Ben’s hand. And he was still lost, still buried in Kylo’s desire for control.” She stole a glance at Poe and Finn. She knew the failure of the Jedi before her had been thinking eschewing attachment meant sacrificing family, sacrificing love, and she wouldn’t do it. She had spent her whole life without family, and she wasn’t giving this one up. There was only concern on their faces. She hadn’t gotten to the stickiest part yet though.

“When we battled on the ruins of the Death Star,” she glanced now at Finn willing him to understand why she had thrown Finn away from the fight, or if not understand at least forgive her. “Leia projected herself – her love – to him. He thought he could never have her love again. He didn’t know he never lost it.” Rey was looking at her hands now. “Leia reached him, just as I stabbed him with the lightsaber.”

Rey braced herself, and staring widely at them, she said, “I healed him.” Their mouths dropped slightly open. They remained that way as Rey told the rest of her story. Fleeing to Ach-to, finding Exegol, Palpatine, his machine, his clones, learning her biological ancestry, learning what her parents had done to keep her safe and how Palpatine had killed them, refusing to claim the Sith, and Palpatine’s torture. The horror was playing out again in her mind and the darkness of it gripped her face. 

“Ben came.” She said it with such grief that Poe and Finn took her hands on either side, as if they were a witches’ circle trying to cast good amongst so much evil. “The Knights tried to stop him. He’d cast away any lightsaber, but I gave him one of the Skywalker’s. He defeated them, but Palpatine used our dyadic energy to become alive. He cast Ben into a pit. But then I called for the Jedi to come to me.” She paused staring out feeling their whispers stirring in her again. “And they came. All the Jedi that ever lived, live in me now. We defeated Palpatine, the Sith, together.” The miracle of it lit the space between, within, and beyond. “But, it took everything. I died.”

Finn echoed in a whisper. “I felt you die.” 

Poe croaked, “How are you alive?”

Quiet heavied the room until Rey answered, “Ben.”

Poe and Finn’s shock were apparent. Even with what they had heard so far this seemed impossible. 

“He gave his life Force to me. We had one moment alive together, and then – he died.” Rey’s tears spilled. “And everything – everything fell into the sea.”

Poe and Finn were unsure how to feel. They were so happy Rey was alive, but how could this be the reason. Kylo Ren committed genocide, multiple times over. What did it mean that he became Ben Solo again? Ben Solo became Kylo Ren. Was he redeemed now that he was Ben Solo again? They could feel Rey’s grief. Finn felt it in the Force, and Poe lived with so much grief. They had lost so many. They had lost so many to Ren. They squeezed her hands tighter, loving her. Yet they were selfishly glad. Glad that they didn’t have to figure out the answer to those questions to move forward, because Kylo - and Ben - were gone.

All three were motionless for who knows how long, until Poe stood up with a loud scraping of his chair. “This,” he announced, “calls for a drink.”

Finn stared at him in exasperation. But Rey laughed. Poe pulled out three glasses and some very old, very strong Flameout. Finn raised his eyebrows.

“Han had it, used to drink it during his smuggling days,” Poe explained.

“Not from your spice-running days?” Finn cajoled. Poe choked. Flameout’s secret ingredient was spice. “I know things,” Finn said running his fingers across Poe’s hand as he took the glass. 

Poe blushed lightly, poured a round, and raised his glass. “To the end of the Sith,” he cried and they all drank.

“To the Jedi,” Finn pronounced and they drank.

“To all the ones we lost,” Poe said.

“To friendship,” Rey said. “And family.”

“And love,” Poe added.

Then, despite the fact that they were all exhausted and tipsy now, especially Rey as she hadn't eaten, Rey turned to Poe and pronounced, “your turn.” 

Poe sputtered. “What? Finn already shared everything that happened.”

“Yes,” Rey had a distinct twinkly now. “But you haven’t told us your secrets.”

Finn was looking very eager now. 

“You want to know about Kijimi,” Poe groaned.

“And the spice-running,” Rey agreed.

“And Zorii,” Finn added. 

“No more secrets,” Rey reminded him. 

Seeing as there was no escape, Poe began his story. If he was going to explain Kijimi, he would have to start earlier. “My parents left me not long after I was born.” 

Finn and Rey drew in their breath in surprise. How had they not known they all shared this, being left so young? 

“They left to fight in the war.” Then Poe clarified, “The old war against the Empire. They came back when it ended. There was trauma of course,” Poe shrugged and then went on. “My Mom was a pilot. She would take me up and let me fly when I was six years old.” He was rapt with the memory, soaring through the stars, feeling in control with his Mom keeping him anchored.

“That explains a lot,” Finn noted.

“She died when I was eight.”

Finn bit back an apology. 

“My Dad and I took our grief out on each other. And then he was always telling me the New Republic was the government he fought to create and I should work within it. When they were doing nothing! Of course it was all different when the General said it.” 

Finn and Rey could see Poe’s adolescent self, full of righteous rage. Not so different from his adult self, full of righteous rage. 

“So I took off. I wanted to go everywhere, see and do everything, and especially fly every type of ship.” He preened with the adventure. “But then I had a little bad luck on Kijimi. No ship. No money. Zorii found me, and she was – “

“Hot,” interjected Finn. 

“I was going to say persuasive,” Poe dissembled. “She was part of a crew of smugglers and spice-runners.” Poe was defensive despite the fact that neither Finn nor Rey had expressed any judgment. “And I learned a lot from them!” 

“Sure,” Finn agreed. “How to hotwire a cruiser.”

“How to find a blackmarket droidsmith,” Rey added.

Poe could see they were teasing him. “But in the end I had to go back. The Resistance called.” 

“And Zorii?” Finn prompted.

“I wanted her to come with me,” Poe said honestly and it was like a rod iron to Finn’s gut. “She wanted me to stay.” Poe shrugged. “So I stole the crew’s ship and took off.”

“What?!” Finn cried.

“No wonder she wanted you dead,” Rey commented. “What about now?” 

Poe did his best look confused.

“Didn’t she want you to leave with her when we were on Kijimi?” Rey asked.

How did she know that? Poe wondered. He and Zorii had been alone on the roof. “I couldn’t leave the Resistance.”

“War’s over,” Rey pressed.

Poe waited a long time to answer. “I asked if I could kiss her when we were leaving Kijimi.” Poe couldn’t look at Finn. “And kind of again when we all landed here.” Why couldn’t he stop himself from talking, Poe was begging himself internally. 

Finn was drowning.

“But she said no. And honestly, I didn’t really care. I was just trying to distract myself,” Poe continued miserably.

“From what?” Rey urged.

But Finn’s heartbreak had funneled into anger. “From victory in the war? From your best friends being alive?” His voice was rising in volume. “From the death of Palpatine? From – “

“From you!” Poe shouted. He winced at the shock and hurt on Finn’s face. “Not you,” he emphasized his voice dropping in volume. “From my feelings for you.” 

Finn was caught between horror and hope. “Your feelings?” 

Poe was trapped, and he had done it himself. Well, with a lot of steering from Rey actually. He wanted to dissemble, to do something to save his friendship with Finn. What if Finn was too uncomfortable to be around him after this? He couldn’t lose Finn. But he couldn’t think of how to charm his way out of this. He was just going to have to be honest.

“I’m in love with you.”

Finn was stricken.

Poe nervously tripped on speaking more rapidly with each word. “I’ve been in love with you since you took off that stormtrooper helmet and tried to lie," Poe smiled at the memory. "...telling me that you were helping me ‘because it’s the right thing to do,’” he said with the lightest imitation of Finn’s voice. 

“Poe – “ Finn leaned forward.

Poe hurried on. “When you said you needed a pilot, I wanted you to need me,” he laid his hand on his chest with the last word. 

“Poe – “

“But you don’t. You’re so brave, and strong. You never really needed me after we escaped. Of course, I thought you were lost to me. Then you came back from the dead and you had a crush on Rey – “ Poe glanced at her. “- who has passed out.” He couldn’t believe it. “Apparently my feelings are very relaxing.”

“Poe – “ 

“You said you were only friends, but you were always rushing after her. And then Rose kissed you!” Poe’s nostrils flared. “And you said you were only friends too. But what does it matter when either way you are always running away from me.” 

Poe sounded so bereft and Finn was aching. “Poe – “

“Still, every time I’m this close to you, I keep thinking, if I kissed you, would you kiss me back?” Poe's desire was completely naked now, but he didn’t pause. “If I – “

“Poe, stop talking!” Finn shouted gripping Poe’s shoulders so tightly it startled Poe into silence. Desperately Finn squashed the instinct to run. All those times they had stared so intensely into each other's eyes, all those times they had reached for each other, all those times he had said nothing. This was his last chance. 

“I’m - not - running away – from you.”

Finn didn’t know how to go on. His entire life he had been trained to bury even the slightest emotion. He had no idea how to express all that was in his heart, and body. He gripped Poe’s shoulders as if his life depended on it, and maybe in some sense they did. Poe heard the question leave his mouth as if someone else were saying it.

“Can I kiss you?”

Finn’s lips formed the yes and Poe’s lips were on his. Soft and seeking at first but as Finn released the grip of his hands and entwined his arms around Poe’s broad chest, as he leaned his whole body into this enveloping fire, Poe’s kiss became harder and deeper. Finn’s mouth opened to Poe the way his heart had long ago. This was nothing like the chaste kiss that he had shared with Rose. This was a world, a world where the contours of his body were no longer just his own as Poe enveloped him in his arms. Strong, confident Poe drawing him in one hand cradling his neck and the other moving down his back, lower and lower. 

Breathless they broke apart, Finn unsteady and Poe, surprised and vulnerable, whispered, “You kissed me back.”

Finn’s words broke free of his conditioning. “I would have kissed you back the day you ran to me, resurrected like some moof-milking mystical being.” 

“But you had a crush on Rey!” 

“I thought you were dead, and she looked at me like I was someone. But,” Finn took a deep steading breath, “when I saw you again – “ Finn broke off. The emotions were so overwhelming. 

Poe just waited, patient and, for once, quiet.

“I knew this was something completely different. This was – everything.”

Poe wondered, does that mean you love me? This was the sort of thing that would normally tumble right out but instead he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

A shadow of old shame arose in Finn. Even now after being co-General of the Resistance he was still struggling to cast it off entirely. “How could the best pilot in the Resistance possibly be in love with a stormtrooper?”

Poe’s heart broke at Finn’s words. So much time they had both wasted. “You mean the man who saved my life?” 

In answer Finn kissed Poe like neither of them had ever been kissed. 

Though Poe was nine years older and had a hundred lovers he had never actually been in love. Not like this. 

Finn fingered Poe’s collar. “It’s not fair that you’ve seen me naked and I’ve never even seen you without your shirt.” He drew his finger just under the shirt along the top of Poe’s chest.  
Poe’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah,” Finn laughed low and sexy. “I saw you look.”

Poe glanced sideways at Rey, still sleeping soundly. 

Undeterred Finn said, “She’s passed out.” 

Poe chuckled huskily and pulled Finn up and over to the bed. It wasn’t large, but it was large enough. Finn’s breath was coming fast. He wanted to tear off Poe’s clothing and consume him. He was so hard that it hurt, a pain he just wanted more of. But Poe was moving slowly, purposefully, langourously, torturously. 

Poe took off Finn’s jacket, the one Poe had given him, the one Poe had repaired for him. He lifted off Finn’s shirt pressing his arms up and against the bed. Finn couldn’t move.  
Poe trailed his fingertips down Finn’s muscular arms, his broad chest, brushing his purple erect nipples with his nail. Finn gasped. Poe’s fingertips trailed to Finn’s hips. He slipped Finn’s pants and boxers off in one quick move his sure hands cupping each cheek of Finn’s ass. Poe circled one of Finn’s nipples with his tongue and Finn’s whole body trembled. He wound his tongue down the ripples of his abdomen muscles, thrusting in Finn’s belly button as if it were his opening. 

Finn’s erect penis brushed Poe’s cheek and Poe smiled at it like a friend. He could see the precum dripping from it’s throbbing tip. Poe wanted Finn just as desperately as Finn wanted Poe. But this was special. Finn’s first time. Their first time.

Poe dragged his nails down Finn’s inner thighs.

“Poe – “ moaned Finn. “I want to see you – Poe – “

Poe stood and stepped away. “You want to see me, Buddy?” 

Finn opened his eyes and his whole body dilated letting in the light, the light of Poe’s love, the light of Poe’s desire.

Finn’s hands twitched as Poe laboriously moved item after item of his own clothing until he was completely nude, his body tight and his cock as hard and erect as Finn’s. Finn moaned again just looking at Poe’s masculine form. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Finn called.

“Do you want me?” Poe purred.

“Yes,” Finn groaned.

“Can I have you?” 

“Yes – “

“Can I take you?”

“Y-y-yes – “ Finn was whimpering now.

Poe moved in a fluid motion, wrapping himself fully and possessively around this beautiful man who was giving himself to him. A growl of desire rumbled out of him as their cocks rubbed against each other. A usual 23-year-old being touched for the first time might have cum then, but Finn was a soldier and even in his starving state he wanted this to last.  
Poe stroked Finn’s nipple with his tongue, enclosing it’s small sensitivity and drawing it out. His hand enclosed Finn’s cock and he rubbed them together with hand and hip. Poe traced the circumference of Finn’s opening, his finger wet with both of their precum.

“Buddy, is this okay?”

Finn keened desperately in response. 

Poe pushed his finger inside, one and then two. Poe couldn’t believe how wide open Finn was for him already. He pulled out his fingers and Finn dug his nails into Poe thrusting his hips towards him. Poe placed the head of his cock at Finn’s opening pushing only the slightest without enough pressure to enter. 

“Buddy - Baby - can I cum inside of you?” 

“Pleaaase – “ Finn was almost crying with his need. 

Poe thrust his wet dick into the widened opening of Finn’ anus. Finn gasped and Poe thrust further and deeper, again and again, angling slowly until he found the sweet spot of Finn’s prostrate. Poe thrust faster now, and Finn was roaring, shouting the way he did when his shot exploded an tie-fighter, shouting the way he’d shouted so long ago, 'That’s one hell of a pilot,' shouting with an abandon he had never known before in his life. Their minds no longer coherent, Poe and Finn’s bodies rippled as one like a single reed in a hurricane, until they both cried out cumming simultaneously in a tsunami of love and sex that washed them both away.


End file.
